Turn Away
by Elizabeth Sanguine 42
Summary: Tragedy struck, and Sasuke turned away from his friendship with Naruto. Naruto lost a best friend, and Sasuke lost something more. Two years later, after an awkward game of truth or dare at a party, Naruto decides to win back his best friend. NaruSasu fluff. Trigger warnings for cutting.
1. Prologue

**_Two Years Earlier - Naruto._**

I knew when I woke up that something was wrong. The clouds were hanging, dark and threatening in the sky, and the silence of the entire world seemed to press down on me the moment I opened my eyes.

I have an instinct for that kind of thing. No sooner had I drawn the conclusion that something was wrong, my bedroom door opened.

Framed by the entryway, pale skin with raven hair was striking. But when Sasuke brought his gaze up to meet mine, my breath caught in my throat. His usually fun filled onyx eyes were blank.. no, not blank, they had a hatred to them that I'd never seen in an Uchiha.

"Sas..uke?" The name of my best friend crossed my lips, barely more than a whisper; his eyes still stared blankly.

"He's dead." His voice was a broken whisper, as he talked past unshed tears. "Shisui's dead."

Those were the last words I heard from my best friend. He never spoke to me again, he hardly even looked at me. He turned away from the doorway, and effectively away from our friendship.


	2. Boom

**Chapter 1 - Boom.**

**_Present day - Naruto_**

"Kiba, you stupid mutt." I ruffled my friends hair affectionately and he hit my hand away.

"Shut it, _Naruto." _Kiba growled. The two of us were waiting outside the principals office after maybe doing something kinda stupid. What kind of stupid, you may ask?

We'd tried to set our chemistry teacher's hair on fire. Kakashi thought it was funny, but still, we'd tried to set his hair on fire, we needed to be reported. "It was your idea anyway." He grinned.

"Boys." Principal Tsunade stood in her doorway, her face stern.

_Shiit.. _I gulped as she turned her eyes on me.

"Uzumaki. Inuzuka. Get in, now." She stood aside to let us pass, somewhat nervously, into her office. "Now..." She said, touching her fingertips lightly to each other in front of her face. "Why are you here?"

"We uh... tried to set Kakashi-sensei's hair on fire?" My voice sounded unsure, as I was afraid she was going to blow up at me.

She rubbed her temples. "Why?"

"Have you seen Kakashi's hair? It's just begging to be burnt." Kiba grinned, and Tsunade rolled her eyes. "And he gave us matches..."

"In retrospect, I think abolishing the Match Safety License was a mistake." She mused out loud, almost to herself. "Alright boys, you get a detention each, next week on Wednesday."

"Tsunade-san, I have basketball training on Wednes-"

"Well, you can serve your sentence on Monday Uzumaki. You'll be scrubbing toilets. Good day boys." She indicated the door and followed us out. "Uchiha." She barked. "Get in here."

Sasuke brushed by us; his eyes locked with mine for a moment and narrowed. His cheek had a slice across the cheekbone, the blood mainly dried.

"What'd'ya do, teme?" I asked in a low voice.

"Hn. What do you care, dobe?" He replied, glaring slightly.

"We tried to set Kakashi's hair on fire." I said in way of an answer. A smile very almost twitched at the corner of Sasuke's mouth.

"I blew up the boys toilets."

"Sweet, guess I'm scrubbing the girls toilets then." I said, perverted grin firmly in place.

"UCHIHA, QUIT FLIRTING AND GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"

Cue disgusted outcries here -

_That was weird... I wonder why Sasuke blew up the toilets... _Sasuke usually kept below the radar, behaviour wise. Didn't stop him from acting like a condescending bastard towards his classmates, but he only ever caught the teachers eyes with his exceptional grades.

I shrugged and walked on behind Kiba. Not like I cared.. at all.

**_Sasuke (Check AN for notes)_**

I brushed past the blond idiot when Tsunade called me in, and he quizzed me on why I was there.

Blowing up the toilets wasn't a trick that I would normally pull, but when it had come down to it, there was less paperwork involved than murdering Ino or Shikamaru. Now I had a valid excuse and a behavioural record on my side.

*_flashback*_

_"Sasuke-kun!" Ino appeared, seemingly out of midair._

_"Hello Ino-san." I replied levelly. _

_"Are you coming to the party this weekend?"_

_"Which one?" I remembered some of the girls speaking of a big party this weekend, but I didn't know who was hosting._

_"Hinata-chan is hosting, it should be good." Ino added a smile on the end of her sentence. _

_"I might." I said, knowing perfectly well there was no way in hell._

_"Naruto will be there." Shikamaru mentioned casually, passing by my locker to the one two doors down, and began to fiddle with the lock. _

_I almost growled. "So?" _

_"I just thought you might want to know. He misses you, you know?" Shikamaru gave me a searching look, and I shifted ever-so-slightly on my feet. _

_"It's none of your business," I said abruptly._

_"Sasuke." Ino said, honorifics forgotten. "You need to get out, and have some fun-"_

_"You aren't even my friends, quit worrying and nagging, and fuck off." My voice was colder than usual, but it really wasn't any of their business._

_"Give me a legitimate excuse." Shikamaru stepped in front of me. "Prove to me you're not just anti social."_

_"I'll see you tomorrow." I replied, stepping around him and continuing down the hall._

**_The Next Day_**

_I stood back and admired my work. I had mixed a combination of very explosive powdered chemicals (1) and spread them under the sink and in front of the cubicles and urinals. I added flash powder and non-safety match heads to half a ping pong ball, and covered the other half with strips of sand paper. _

_I connected the two halves and went to the door of the boys toilets. _

_"Please stay away from this area for the next ten minutes, there are a pair of plumbers doing some sink work." I told a chubby boy with a packet of chips in his hand. "And spread that around."_

_I waited for a couple of minutes and checked outside again. The milling of the halls had subsided, a combination of the fact class had started and that people had been told to stay away. _

_Smirking slightly, I turned and slammed the ping pong ball into the floor, turned and legged it out the door. I felt the rumbling before the door shattered in a wave of heat. A piece of hot wooden shrapnel sliced across the side of my face. (2)_

_The flames subsided quickly, the chemicals were flash burning, superficial flame damage, but the explosion has caused enough damage. I stood across the hall from the door of the boys toilets and smiled. _

_"That ought to do it." I said, out loud to myself._

_"Sasuke Uchiha!" The harsh bark of Iruka, the IT teacher and deputy principal, cut through my thoughts and I looked up at him._

_"Iruka-sensei." I bowed formally and he make a sound at the back of his throat. _

_"How..why..?!" He seemed lost for words, staring at the former boys toilets. _

_I sighed. "Let's get Tsunade-sensei out of the way, shall we?" _

_*end flashback*_

**_Naruto_**

"Woah, he wasn't kidding." I muttered to Kiba, looking at the smoking room that had formerly been the ground floor mens room.

"Who?" Kiba had been spacing out, trying to catch a pretty, dark haired girl's eye.

"Sasuke." I said impatiently. "Kiba, you're drooling."

"Sasuke did what?" He asked.

"Blew up the toilets?"

"Uchi_ha?!" _Kiba let out a burst of laughter. "Oh man, maybe he's more worth our time than I thought."

"No." I said sharply, and moved off the subject. "You going to Hina-chan's party this weekend?"

"Of course I am!" He exclaimed, his eyes widening slightly. "You think I would miss a chance to see the moon goddess that is Hyuuga Hinata out of school?"

I slapped the back of his head. "Who knows with you."

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**I purposely didn't put the name of the chemicals in the story, I don't want bomb-making fans. However, there are several possible mixtures of chemicals that could be extremely flammable.**

**The ping pong ball was an impact-lit flash/fire bomb. When the match heads hit the sand paper, it sparked flame and flash powder, causing an explosion with short lived fire.**

**/I won't be switching much between Naruto and Sasuke, the only reason they switching during this chapter was so I could add a little tension... Ok, it was a plot device :P**

**Me: Thank you for readi-**

**Koe: You know, this is torture right?**

**Me: Well, if I know torture, I can write about it well later ;) **

**Koe: BUT I WANNA KNOW ABOUT SHISUI.**

**Me: Later, Koe, later. Thanks for reading guys!**

**Love,**

**Gweeny :)x**

**REVIEW PLEASE. **


End file.
